Four Big Brothers
by MajorCartooniac
Summary: Just a bunch of long drabbles about Katie and one of her brothers. Some will be arcs. Submit plotlines, if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay everyone! I know that BTR stopped running a while ago but I still go to big lengths to find an episode. It's still a great show, so this is why I'm writing this. I also think that there just aren't enough Katie/the Dogs fics. Just what the description is, you can submit plot lines (NO SLASH, I repeat, I WILL NOT write slash, or lemons or limes or whatever they're called), through PMs or reviews, I promise to look at all of them. They don't have to be about Katie/the Dogs, and there is no set ages for everyone, different plot lines would require a certain age, like first day of school for instance, and I will tell you their ages at the start of a chapter. Welp, I think that's it! Enjoy! ... Forgive me in advance… I know nothing about hockey and researched it online.**

 **Ages: Katie = 7, the Dogs = 14 (I think they're all the same age… tell me if I'm wrong)**

 **I do not own BTR**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / | \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

KATIE P.O.V

There were pros and cons about watching her brothers play hockey. Pros: Katie liked to watch them skate over the ice. She also liked that the team overall was too young to start ramming into each other with enough force to hurt. There was a Sprinkles Cupcakes store about a block away from the rink, whenever her brothers' team won, they would often go there to celebrate. Cons: They were moving so fast it was hard to tell who was who and when any of her brothers scored a goal. Being fourteen year old boys, they were aggressive and the coach didn't call out everything. Sometimes the puck would go flying and hit another player, after a group of boys tried to get control of the puck all at once. Sine there were too many people to see who really caused it, the injured player would normally get substituted. Sometimes, like now for instance, the games would start at about 6:30 pm and finish at 7:45-8:00 ish. Then it took about twenty minutes for everyone to pack up their stuff and leave.

But right now she couldn't really do anything but cheer them on from the other side of the Plexiglas.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / | \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \  
Just after everyone left, 8:17 pm.**

Katie told her Mom that she would help pack up and put away all the equipment and then meet up with everyone else at Sprinkles for a victory-dessert. With all the other adults there, she said okay but still made her take Kendall's phone with her.

Katie looked around just to make sure that no one else was there. Rushing over to the lost and found, she searched for a pair of skates about her size. She knew that there was a pair, she had been doing this for a while. Quickly putting them on, she waddled out into the rink. Katie remembered what her brothers' coach had told them whenever they were trying to perfect a new move, _just take little baby penguin steps._

She often did this, she wanted to skate and be just like her brothers, except not shoving everyone. She liked to skate, she just didn't do in front of her brothers because she afraid that they would tease her. It was her thing, though she didn't think that she was too good at it. She was slow on the ice, but getting better with every sneak-session.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / | \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

KENDALL P.O.V

How stupid was it for him to forget his helmet? His friends had just laughed and promised to get him a peanut butter cup-cupcake; his favorite. Katie was probably going to laugh at him too.

He entered the building. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He found his helmet where he left. He was about to leave, when the lights didn't turn off. The guy who worked turned off the lights once everyone was gone. That was when he hear the familiar _shnnik_ of someone skating on ice. He spotted a small, familiar figure skating around and around the edge of the rink, closing in to the middle. She was about one foot from the face off ring and couldn't seem to get closer.

"Katie?" Startled Katie messed up and fell on her but. She looked like a little kid who just got caught trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar. He laughed.

"Ow. Kendall, why'd you scare me like that?" she said trying to get up … and falling again. He laughed harder.

She glared at him. "Will you stop laughing and help me up?"

He shook his head, "I can't. I don't have skates and you know we can't wear shoes on the ice otherwise we'll get it dirty."

He thoroughly enjoyed watching his baby sister try many times to get up and off the ice. She gave up on standing and waddled on her knees. When she reached the door, which was when he helped her up. Frustrated, she just smacked his hand away and grumpily sat down on the nearest bench to undo her laces. He sat down next to her.

She didn't say anything, just handed him his phone before getting back to her laces. A quick time check, it was eight twenty four. He could tell she was annoyed by the way she angrily jerked at the knots, willing them to come loose.

"You want me to help you?"

"No, I can do it by myself." She was waging a hopeless battle. The knots were going to win this one. He watched for a moment more before taking the helmet off his lap and kneeling before her to work on the other set of laces. He ended up doing both.

When he was done, it was about eight thirty. They left to the noise of the lights turning off.

"Mom's going to be super mad. I told her it only take me a few minutes to get my helmet … my helmet!" he realized he went back for it, only to get distracted and leave it there again. Now it was Katie's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry, your name is clearly on it and you can get it at practice tomorrow."

Kendall sighs. She's right. He can always wait until tomorrow. He slings his arm around her shoulder. She leans on his side. They walk to Sprinkles like that for a bit. Then,

"Eww! You stink!" Katie cries. She tries to pull away but he locks his arm into place.

"You stink too," he tells her.

"But not as much as you!" She manages to wriggle out of his grip, only to jump on his back. "Piggyback!" She yells. They run to the cupcake place giggling and laughing the whole way there.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / | \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

 **A/N: Whew! 1000+ words not including the author's notes. How'd you like it? I think it's sweet. This is only part one! I should be able to do the second part tomorrow. So… review? Please?**


	2. Twooth Faiwy

**Kendall: 12, Katie: 5**

 **/ / / / / / / / / / | \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

Kendall was watching a hockey match on TV downstairs while his baby sister played upstairs with her Barbies. He was in charge of the house until his Mom got home from shopping, picking up stuff for their school lunches tomorrow.

He had done all his homework and was tempted to invite his friends over; the game wasn't very interesting because it was obvious who was going to win. Suddenly he heard a blood curdling scream from upstairs, there was only one source. Katie.

He disregarded the remote as it clattered on the coffee table and all other thoughts as his world narrowed down to the one thing that mattered most: his little sister who was very obviously not okay.

"Katie!" he yelled, charging up the staircase. He burst into her room, which was terrifyingly pink and girly with dolls and such strewn about everywhere. The only thing his quick eyes found was the small red dots on the floor next to the Barbie doll house. The only explanation he could think of for those not so harmless red dots was blood.

 _Blood_. His baby sister was bleeding. His stomach churned in a not so pleasant way.

"Katie!" He called again, this time a bit more frantic and desperate. "Where are you?!"

The scream came again, this time from the bathroom across the hall. He spun so fast that he would've fallen if it weren't for him taking off again. He burst into the bathroom in a similar manner he did for her bedroom. A wave of relief swept over him as there was his sister, standing on a stool in front of the mirror, leaning forward as to get a better view of whatever she was trying to see.

At the sound of him nearly breaking the door, she turned toward him. "Kendall!" Her mouth was a gruesome sight, her teeth were covered in blood and it was dribbling down her chin and onto the counter.

She ran into him, wrapping her tiny arms around his big frame as he kneeled down to hug her properly, not caring that she was probably staining one of his shirts. For a moment all he did was enjoy the feeling of holding his baby sister in his arms, but her being presumably safe did not clam down his ramped up big brother sense.

After he had memorized the feel of her body in his arms, he knelt down and grabbed his sister by her shoulders. He looked straight into her slightly red and puffy eyes from crying.

"What happened?" He asked. Kendall surprised himself—he sounded so much calmer than he felt.

Katie sniffled. "My twooth fell out." Then everything snapped into place. She just lost her front tooth—the one that had annoyed Mrs. Knight to no end. He smiled.

"Can you show me?" She smiled big and wide for him, what normally would have been a gruesome sight if it were not for the pride Kendall felt. His little sister was growing up! Where the tooth had been there was a gap, outlined with bloody teeth and gums.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / | \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

A few minutes later, he had explained the basics of losing a tooth to her. After she rinsed out her mouth with a cup of water, several times, he got her to hold a tissue to the gap to stop the bleeding. After that, the only thing Katie was still afraid of was the tooth fairy. He'd have to get rid of that hear soon.

But for now, they were content to snuggling on the couch.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / | \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

 **Hey guys… I'm sorry this took so long. I Just got inspiration for it now. Hope you like this, I may have to shorten these because I get halfway through one and then I get writer's block.**

 **Well, have fun doing last-minute-Sunday-night-homework everyone! I know I will.**

" **See" you next time,**

 **-MajorCartooniac**


End file.
